


Rooptop

by neytah



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: "You did good.”Insoo looks away as a way to hide his face. Sangbin laughs under his breath.“I mean it.”





	Rooptop

**Author's Note:**

> *this is set between episode 7 n episode 8 filming* I wrote this a while ago and have sat on in a while thinking it should be edited or expanded or whatever but at this point i figured i'd just post it~

They return to the dorms after filming position evaluations. It’s getting late and there’s scrambling towards who’s getting to shower first. Sangbin’s too tired, He intends to go straight to his room and to bed, to attempt to cover his ears with his pillow and scold any nearby youngsters that make too much noise.  
  
When he enters the room, Insoo's sat on his own bed; he looks up from whatever he's doing when Sangbin walks in.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Can I show you something?” Despite his fatigue, Sangbin says yes.

Insoo leads him through mildly crowded hallways to a dead end where there's a small door. It leads to some sort of utilities closet with pipes and breakers, but past it is another door. With confidence Insoo fiddles with the doorknob until it turns, and opens. “We found this during Boys24.” Insoo explains. 

There's a small cramped stairwell that he follows Insoo up, until he feels the night air in a breeze when Insoo opens the door at the top.

“Come on.” 

It's cold on the roof, and Sangbin's glad he's still wearing his sweatshirt.

“You never got in trouble for this?”

“No, there aren't enough cameras in there. And no one's gonna see us from the roof at night.”

Sangbin stills seems apprehensive.

“Don't worry,” Insoo says, smiling. “Gwanghyun took Sewoon up here too, nothing happened.”

Insoo’s sat on what he assumes is some sort of air conditioner unit, a metal box protruding from the roof, prefect sitting height. Sangbin sits down next to him as they look towards the city lights. They sit in comfortable silence. It's cold, but Sangbin doesn't mind, somehow the numb feeling is relaxing.

“We did good.”

Sangbin nods. “We did good.” He turns to look at Insoo. It brings a twang of affection in his chest; he smiles. “You did good.” Insoo turns to look back at him.

“What?”

“You're a good leader. You were good.”

Insoo looks away as a way to hide his face. Sangbin laughs under his breath.

“I mean it.”

“Shut up.” It's a strange mood of honesty, one they've never had before. They've worked together so many times, but it was work. It's never been like this.

Sangbin sighs, leaning back on his hands, looking up at the night sky.

“None of it matters though.” Insoo says.

“What?” Insoo turns his head, meeting his eyes, with a knowing, sad smile. “We're still gonna get eliminated. We both pretty much know that. Didn't matter how well we did, doesn't matter how well we do. It's still over.”

Sangbin presses his lips together. “Yeah.”

Insoo sighs. “It just sucks.”

“It happens.”

“Yeah, when are these types of shows ever fair.”

Insoo's still staring at the sky, but Sangbin can't stop looking at him. There's a quiet moment while Sangbin ponders his words.

“We should hang out. Like, after this is all over.” Insoo turns his head to look back at him, a real smile on his face this time. “Yeah, we should.” 

“I wanna write rap with you again. We didn't get a chance to do it on the show.”

Insoo sighs. “Yeah. It's a shame.”

Sangbin realizes their hands have inched closer and closer together. Now their pinkies touch.

“Your hand is cold.”

“Isn't yours?”

“Yeah, but mine is still warmer. He puts his hand over Sangbin and squeezes it, until Sangbin opens the palm of his hand to hold. Insoo’s right. It's still cold, but in comparison he still makes Sangbin's hand feel warmer. 

It's strange, sitting here on this roof, almost like this moment is separate than their lives downstairs. Sangbin's still cold, he definitely can't feel his ass anymore, but the cold is still calming, somehow. He looks to his left to see Insoo watching him. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Insoo doesn't look away, a corner of his mouth raised. They're  are close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. Then Insoo kisses him.

He's taken by surprise. Their lips are barely touching, and Sangbin takes a second before pressing forward into the kiss. He squeezes Insoo's hand

They stay still for a moment, close, close enough to still feel hot breath against their lips.

“We should go back inside.”

“Yeah.”

“It's cold.”

“Yeah.”

Insoo stands, and their hands break apart as he walks back towards the stairwell door.

“Hey.”

He turns back to Sangbin. “Yeah?”

“I’d love to kiss you another time. I mean. When our lips aren't frozen.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> (insoo n sangbin arent the first boys to kiss on that roof btw)


End file.
